Beer dispensing apparatus are known in the art for dispensing of draft beer in taverns and the like. Typically, the beer is dispensed from a keg under pressure from CO2 tanks forming part of the pressure system. Such draft beer dispensers are utilized in taverns where the large volumes of beer are dispensed everyday and the taverns have refrigerated rooms to store the kegs.
This is not the case for a domestic or home beer dispensing apparatus that is adapted to sit on a countertop in a kitchen where space is at a premium. Further, the domestic beer dispensing system typically stores the beer in a bag contained in a keg and pressure is applied between the keg inner walls and the bag to assist in the dispensing of beer from the keg.
Due to limited countertop space requirements, there is a requirement in the home beer dispensing apparatus to reduce compressor size and still maintain sufficient pressure within the keg to properly effect the dispensing of beer from the keg. Further there is a need to provide sufficient pressure to reduce dampening pressure fluctuations during dispensing which can result in beer frothing, especially during the early stages of dispensing beverage where the head pressure in the keg is minimal.
Moreover, it is difficult to determine the volume of beer remaining in a home beer dispensing system utilizing a keg having a self-contained bag of beer. This is because the keg does not provide for a visual indication of the amount of beer left in the keg. Further, once the keg is placed inside the beer dispensing system, it is no longer readily accessible to the consumer.